


A flag too far

by delphinessniehaus



Category: Wyke College
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gay, Gayness, M/M, Multi, The Fray, Wyke College - Freeform, pretty gay, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphinessniehaus/pseuds/delphinessniehaus
Summary: They thought they'd have a peaceful summer, but what the didn't anticipate was the oncoming zombie apocalypse :o





	A flag too far

Eloise King looked around worriedly, the vast expanse of the oak atrium had never seemed so empty.   
The sound of footsteps filled the air - Eloise's panic growing with each step. 

"Hello?" Eloise called to the darkness, she had to move; her current position was too exposed. Turning around and beginning to run she suddenly fell, the unknown object blocking her path. 

"What the-", she began, trying to see what caused her to fall, it looked like a bag pack; with a galaxy pattern? 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Shrieked a voice coming from the same direction as the unknown footsteps. Eloise was trapped, was this the end? She had so much to see, so many flags to gaze upon. She wasn't ready to die. 

The figure slowly came into view, sprinting out of the darkness. Eloise squinted, trying to make sense of the unknown person; a person who would potentially kill her (:o). 

"Wait," Eloise thought out loud, "could that be... no, I think it is. Lara Coneyworth?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks 4 reading


End file.
